My Special Kind
by undine-yaha
Summary: Kotaro memiliki hal istimewa yang ingin ia bagi. Namun kesalahpahaman selalu terjadi. Apakah hal istimewa ini akan tersampaikan pada Julie? Kotaro x Julie, two-shot, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Minna!

Terima kasih sudah mengklik judul ficku ini! Kalian memang SMART!*nyisir*

Hehe, ini KotaJulie pertamaku...sudah lama ingin buat, baru sempat sekarang...

Settingnya kuambil dari komik Eyeshield 21 yang chapternya berjudul: Akaba Hayato dan Sasaki Kotaro.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Kotaro's POV**

_Somebody said that I would make it big  
Somebody said that I would be the kid  
to go all the way, to go all the way_

"Smart!"

Aku menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan dengan puas melihat hasil kerjaku. Kira-kira ada dua puluh kaleng bekas yang sudah berhasil kukumpulkan. Buat didaur ulang? Bukan juga sih. Aku mau menendangnya. Karena aku suka sekali menendang!

"Kotaro!" aku menoleh, menemukan seorang gadis kecil seusiaku berjalan menghampiri, "Kau sedang apa di lapangan ini sendirian?"

"Aku akan berlatih menendang! Kau harus lihat, Julie!" kataku penuh semangat.

Ya, Julie. Sawai Julie. Aku berteman dengannya entah sejak kapan, yang jelas aku berharap kami akan tetap berteman sampai dewasa nanti. Julie berdiri disampingku sambil mengamati kaleng-kaleng yang berjejer dihadapan kami.

"Kau akan menendang semua ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku, "'Kan aku mau jadi penendang hebat!"

Julie mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata,"Apa kau akan jadi pemain sepak bola?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Entahlah, kurasa bukan sepak bola.

"Bukan sepak bola," jawabku, "Aku juga belum tahu, pokoknya untuk saat ini aku ingin menendang!"

"Huu, dasar aneh," cibir Julie. Ia pun duduk di atas rumput dan meluruskan kakinya yang selalu pakai celana panjang.

Setelah itu aku menendang satu persatu kaleng-kaleng bekas itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kaleng-kaleng itu melayang jauh, melesat ke langit. Bagus!

"Waah, tendanganmu kuat sekali!" puji Julie. Aku langsung cengar-cengir nggak jelas dipuji begitu.

"Iya dong, aku 'kan smart!" kelakarku.

"Smart itu apa?" tanya Julie. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna biru agak berantakan karena tertiup angin sepoi.

"Smart itu…entahlah. Aku juga nggak tahu. Nanti deh kucari di kamus," jawabku santai.

Julie kembali menyindirku aneh.

"Hyaaah!"

Kaleng terakhir melambung tinggi ke angkasa, dan…

BLETAK!

"ADUH!" terdengar suara seseorang,"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR KALENG INI?"

MAMPUS!

"Julie! Ayo lari!"

Aku sontak menggandeng Julie dan kabur dari sana.

"Eeeh! Kau ini cerobooooh!" protes Julie.

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja!" kataku. Kami berdua masih berlari menjauh dari TKP.

"Mmm…Julie!" panggilku.

"Apa?"

"Ayo pergi denganku!" ajakku.

"Kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ke…ke mana ya?" aku jadi bingung sendiri, "Ke mana aja deh! Pokoknya kau ikut aku! Ke tempat yang smart!"

"Iya, tapi ke mana?" tanya Julie untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ke mana aja! Pokoknya ikut denganku! Ayolah, ayolah ayolah ayolah—"

"Iih! Berisik!" potong Julie kesal, "Iya, iya, sekarang berhentilah mengucapkan hal-hal bodoh!"

_My daddy said learn and you will go far  
You've got to reach out for the highest star  
That's what he said, so that's what I did..._

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**My Special Kind**

**Pairing: Kotaro x Julie**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer song lyrics: Special Kind of Something by Kavana**

Hmm…Hari yang cukup cerah untuk berlatih menendang bersama tim penendang Bando Spiders.

Ya, sudah setahun ini aku bergabung dengan tim Bando Spiders. Kami berhasil meraih tempat kedua di turnamen tahun lalu. Untuk itulah, tahun ini kami juga akan berusaha untuk pergi ke Christmas Bowl!

"Kotaro! Giliranmu menendang!"

"Siap, Senpai!" jawabku semangat, menunggu bola amefuto itu terpasang di kick-tee.

"TIM PENENDANG!" teriakku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang, dan menendang bola itu hingga jauh, "SMART!"

"Bagus sekali!" puji para senpai padaku. Aku langsung senyam-senyum sambil menyisir rambutku dengan sisir kesayanganku.

"Itu tidak smart," seseorang datang dengan nada suara yang sumpah, nyebelin banget.

_And nobody said that I would feel this pain  
Nobody said that I would feel this way  
And I need to explain..._

"Hei, tim penendang," panggilnya, "Tim penyerang sedang menunggu, tahu. Cepat selesaikan urusan kalian dan pergilah dari lapangan ini."

"Tim penendang bsia menggunakannya kapan-kapan," ujar seorang lagi dari tim penyerang.

Sialan!

"APA?" sentakku sambil mengayunkan sisirku hingga terlipat kembali.

"Hei! Tenang, Kotaro, tenang!" senpaiku dari tim penendang, Kawamura, berusaha meredam emosiku.

Apa-apaan mereka? Mereka pikir mereka yang terhebat? Mereka pikir American football itu hanya tentang menyerang saja?

"Pembicaraan macam itu membuatku meragukan _sense_ musik kalian."

Akaba, rekan setimku, angkat bicara. Ia sedang mengelap senar-senar gitar favoritnya dengan hati-hati.

Selama setahun bergabung di Bando, aku sangat tahu kalau Akaba itu pemain hebat. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak suka dengannya! Masa' apa-apa dihubungkan dengan musik? Dasar orang aneh. Daripada gitar, bagusan sisir!

"Tim penendang itu juga sama pentingnya," ujarnya lagi.

Bagus, bagus…

"Hahahaha!" pemain dari tim penyerang bernomor delapan tertawa rese, "Kau terlalu baik, Akaba!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan tim penendang sebagai kartu truf?" ujar Kawamura-senpai, "Yang paling penting 'kan kalau kita menang. Iya 'kan, Kotaro?"

Bener juga sih. Tapi lagaknya si Akaba ini mengesalkan! Akan kukerjai dia! Dan gitarnya!

"Serangan ludah! Terutama buat gitarnya!"

Dengan sangat jorok aku meludahi Akaba dan gitar kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" sentaknya panik, "Menjauh dari gitarku! Dasar jorok!"

"Hei! Itu menjijikkan sekali!" tim penyerang rese berkomentar.

Bodoh amat! Kuludahi terus!

"Kotaro! Hentikan!"

Aku sontak berhenti karena ditegur oleh Julie.

Ya, harapanku sewaktu kami kecil rupanya terwujud. Julie dan aku sama-sama masuk SMA Bando, dan ia juga ikut masuk klub amefuto lalu menjadi manajer. Aku senang sekali ia ada di sini. Julie, temanku sejak kecil, temanku yang…err…manis?

"Kamu nggak usah ikutan, Julie!" protesku.

"Kau ini! Selalu saja ribut dengan Akaba!" omel Julie, "Kapan sih kalian bisa akur? Kalau kalian tidak bisa bekerjasama, bagaimana kita bisa maju ke Christmas Bowl?"

"Fuu…," Akaba mendorongku pelan supaya menjauh dari gitarnya. Ia membenahi kacamata hitamnya dan berkata,"Iramanya memang sering tak cocok dengan iramaku."

Apa katamu?

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan musik!" sentakku kesal.

"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar!" tegur Julie lagi, "Kotaro! Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh!"

Huhhh, awas kau Akaba! Kalau bukan karena Julie, akan kubanting gitarmu!

"Huh," aku menggerutu, "Kau selalu saja membela Akaba."

Julie mengernyit,"Siapa yang membelanya? Bukannya kau yang selalu cari masalah duluan? Jangan begitu, Kotaro…"

Aku menghela nafas. Nggak smart. Nggak smart!

Kusisir rambutku cepat-cepat karena kesal. Yang bikin kesal 'kan Akaba! Kok malah aku yang disalahkan?

Hmh, Julie. Seandainya kau tahu perasaanku…

_I've got something to give,  
I need someone to hold,  
I need a special kind of something  
Coz I dont wanna be alone..._

-XxX-

Hari Minggu. Aku hanya memandang langit sore dari jendela kamar, bengong tanpa kegiatan.

Ayolah Kotaro, kau 'kan smart! Pikirkan sesuatu!

…

Ah, iya! Sudah lama aku nggak jalan sama Julie! Bagaimana kalau…makan es krim? Baiklah, telepon sekarang!

Kusambar ponselku dari atas meja dan kutelepon Julie.

Bagus! Langsung diangkat!

"Julie!" sapaku, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain," jawab Julie, "Ada apa?"

"Pergi denganku yuk! Makan es krim!" ajakku _to the point_. Iya dong, aku 'kan SMART!

"Makan es krim?" tanya Julie lagi, "Berdua saja?"

"Iyaaaa," jawabku, "Mau 'kan? Ayolah ayolah ayolah!"

"Iya, iya, berhentilah mengatakan hal bodoh!" tegur Julie.

"Oke! Sampai ketemu!"

Click.

Asyiiiik! Makan es krim sama Julieee!

Kubuka lemariku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja bermotif ramai warna biru tua. Tunggu aku, Julie!

-XxX-

Sambil menyisir-nyisir rambut, aku menunggu Julie. Dari taman ini, tinggal jalan lurus sedikit ke sana, dan…Billionaire Boys Club Ice Cream Shop sudah bisa kami nikmati! SMART!

Baru saja aku bersenang-senang, pemandangan tidak enak menusuk mataku.

Dan hatiku.

Julie tidak datang sendiri, melainkan bersama makhluk berambut merah dan ber_soft lense_ merah yang di otaknya cuma ada gitar.

Sialan.

Sialan!

"Kotaro!" sapa Julie riang. Akaba berjalan lambat dibelakangnya.

"Hai," sapaku jutek, "Ngapain si maniak gitar itu?"

"Ah, dia 'kan teman kita juga, masa' tidak boleh ikut?" ujar Julie.

"Tidak, aku…," Akaba memakai _sun glass_-nya, "Aku hanya sampai sini. Aku mau beli CD di HMV…"

"J-JANGAN!" teriak Julie. Akaba dan Aku kaget berjamaah.

"M-maksudku….n-nanti saja ke HMVnya! Sekarang, kita makan es krim saja! Ayo!" Julie lalu berjalan cepat mendahului kami.

Akaba terlihat _speechless_. Aku meliriknya tajam.

"Kotaro! Akaba! Ayooo!" panggil Julie yang sudah berada jauh dari kami.

Huh, nggak smart. NGGAK SMART!

"Heh, Akaba!" panggilku kasar, "Ayo, cepetan!"

Aku lalu berjalan cepat sambil bersungut-sungut. Batal deh kencanku.

"Kau…tidak mengerti, Kotaro."

Hm?

"Akaba! Sedang apa kau di sana?" panggilku lagi, "Ayo jalan!"

Akaba mendesah pelan dan berlari kecil menyusulku. Huh, lelet!

Sepertinya…tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu. Apa ya?

Ah, malas menanyakannya.

_I've got to learn how to love,  
I need to know how to care,  
I've got a special kind of something  
That I just need to share..._

-XxX-

Sepulang sekolah, latihan dimulai. Aku dan para senpai segera berlari mengitari lapangan. Sayangnya, cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Lihat saja, tim penyerang yang sombong itu tidak tampak hidungnya sama sekali. Hanya kami, tim penendang, yang bersemangat untuk tetap berlatih meskipun hari hujan. Tentu saja, karena tujuan kami adalah Christmas Bowl! SMART!

_I didn't really think about the consequence,  
I've got a one way ticket out of innocence,  
But that was my dream, and this is my dream…_

Entah kenapa firasatku buruk hari ini. Hujan ini terasa begitu sedih…mengguyur rambutku yang _cool_ ini, huh.

"Baiklah, semuanya!" teriakku, "Latihan fisik hari ini selesai! Ayo kita akhiri sebelum masuk angin!"

Kata-kataku barusan langsung disambut dengan tawa meriah dari teman-teman. Kami segera memasuki ruang ganti. Aku ingin segera mengambil handuk, mengeringkan rambut dan menatanya lagi.

Namun, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di ruang loker. Kawamura-senpai sedang terduduk dengan wajah frustasi, memegangi kertas-kertas entah apa itu. Aku melewatinya begitu saja ke lokerku, dan mengambil handuk.

"Latihan hari ini bagus sekali, Senpai," pujiku santai, "Mm…tapi…kenapa loker banyak yang kosong ya?"

"Kotaro…itu…"

Aku menoleh pada Senpai. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah tak bisa tergambarkan lagi.

_I can't spend another night on my own,  
Never in my life felt so alone,  
Darling, can I explain?_

[to be continued…]

* * *

Untuk nama senpainya Kotaro, karanganku seratus persen. Gomennn…

Terima kasih sudah membaca ya! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan…review dong? Anonymous juga boleh!


	2. Chapter 2

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAART!

Makasih semua pembaca dan pe-review SMART yang udah memberi apresiasi yang SMART semoga anda sehat dan SMART selaluuu!

Makasih untuk: **Osaka Chizuru Crazy, Matsura Akimoto, 00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00, Hamazaki Youichi, Ciel Linda Chisai Rokujo, Maido Akasuna Renarai, Vhy Otome Saoz, Tsubaki Nijikawa, Cielheart Ie' chan, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas, Maharu P Natsuzawa** sudah kubalas lewat PM!

Dan yang nggak log in:

**Hanya orang tidak jelas: **salam kenal yah! Iya, kalau sekarang jadi ost iklannya cinema weekend di mntv…aku suka sekali lagu itu, segitiga? Liat aja di sini yah… iya, setelah ini aku akan buat yamakarin kok! Aku suka memeberikan lirik lagu supaya kaya' ada soundtracknya, terus ceritanya lebih menyentuh. Thanks~!

**Sakura diamond: **haai! Aku juga baru tahu lho*plak* kukira sudah pernah ada yang buat…nyehe. Siappp! Makasih ya!

Okay! Buat yang sudah baca manga pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, hehehe. Siapa mau KotaJulie angkat tangaaaaaaan!

Baiklah, happy reading!

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**My Special Kind**

**Pairing: Kotaro x Julie**

**Written by: undine-yaha**

**Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro and Murata Yuusuke**

**Disclaimer song lyrics: Special Kind of Something by Kavana**

Namun, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di ruang loker. Kawamura-senpai sedang terduduk dengan wajah frustasi, memegangi kertas-kertas entah apa itu. Aku melewatinya begitu saja ke lokerku, dan mengambil handuk.

"Latihan hari ini bagus sekali, Senpai," pujiku santai, "Mm…tapi…kenapa loker banyak yang kosong ya?"

"Kotaro…itu…"

Aku menoleh pada Senpai. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah tak bisa tergambarkan lagi.

_I can't spend another night on my own,  
Never in my life felt so alone,  
Darling, can I explain?_

"Senpai…," aku berkata dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran, hatiku berkata kalau sesuatu akan pergi, "Ada apa?"

Kawamura-senpai menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang ia genggam tadi padaku. Aku membacanya cepat.

….

NGGAK SMART…ini nggak smart.

INI NGGAK SMART!

Sambil membawa kertas itu serta seluruh amarah yang meledak-ledak aku berlari keluar menerobos hujan. Aku akan menemui makhluk bermata merah itu!

Dan tebak apa yang kutemukan di depan gerbang sekolah.

Akaba sedang berjalan bersama Julie, keduanya memakai payung plastik bening dan kelihatannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka berdua berhenti saat melihatku berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka, tanpa payung, tanpa jas hujan, membiarkan diriku terguyur hujan begitu saja dengan kertas-kertas yang kugenggam di tangan kananku.

Akaba menatapku dengan tatapan kaget. Kulirik Julie, ia menatapku bingung.

Sekarang aku bingung harus bagaimana. Amarah yang tadi kubawa serta seakan menimbulkan gejolak yang luar biasa di hatiku, karena bercampur dengan cemburu.

"Akaba…," desisku, "Dasar brengsek, rupanya kau sudah tahu tentang semua ini?"

_Soft lense _merah itu melebar mendengar perkataanku. Lihat, dia bahkan tidak bisa menjawabku.

"LIHAT SAJA DENGAN MATAMU SENDIRI!"

Kulempar kertas-kertas itu ke udara, dan menendangnya didepan wajah Akaba. Kertas-kertas itu basah terguyur hujan sama sepertiku. Bersyukurlah kalian tidak kubakar! Kalian telah menghancurkan semua impian dan usaha yang telah Bando Spiders lakukan selama ini!

Kertas-kertas itu adalah surat kepindahan setengah lebih anggota Bando ke Teikoku Gakuen sialan. Pengkhianat. Mereka semua pengkhianat.

Dan Akaba termasuk salah satunya.

"Pertama kupikir ini aneh," aku kembali angkat bicara, "Orang-orang aneh itu juga datang ke tempatku!"

Ya, setelah makan es krim bersama mereka bertiga kemarin, ada orang-orang aneh yang mengundangku ke Teikoku Gakuen. Tentu saja ajakan itu kutolak mentah-mentah!

"Hanya para pemain berbakat yang diundang ke Teikoku Gakuen di Kansai!" lanjutku. Akaba masih menatapku dengan kaget.

"Eh…," Julie berjongkok dan memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di tanah, "Apa ini?"

Tak lama air mukanya berubah _shock_,"Semua _starter_ kita….telah ditransfer?" ujarnya kaget, "APA?"

"Aku dan para senior dari tim penendang," aku kembali angkat bicara dengan nada yang lebih keras dan kuat, "UNTUK APA KITA LAKUKAN SEMUA KERJA KERAS ITU?" teriakku, "BUKANKAH KITA AKAN PERGI KE CHRISTMAS BOWL BERSAMA-SAMA?"

Akaba sedikit tertunduk. Aku sendiri juga tertunduk sambil mengepalkan tangan karena marah. Hujan turun makin deras. Aku sangat kecewa. Aku sakit hati. Air mataku sampai-sampai tak sanggup mengalir.

"T-tunggu, Kotaro!" Julie berdiri dan angkat bicara, "Kau jangan emosi dulu, aku tahu ini sangat buruk, tapi mungkin Akaba tidak tahu kalau begini kejadiannya!"

Akaba. Akaba. Akaba!

"Biarkan dia menjelaskan sesuatu pada—"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASAN APAPUN!" potongku cepat, kutatap Julie tajam dan kukeluarkan semua amarahku, "KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBELANYA? KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBELA ORANG INI, HAH?"

Akaba menghela nafas berat. Julie melihatku dengan ketakutan. Ya, aku tak pernah semarah ini.

"Saat aku bertengkar dengannya…," lanjutku, "Kau membelanya…"

_Julie mengernyit,"Siapa yang membelanya? Bukannya kau yang selalu cari masalah duluan? Jangan begitu, Kotaro…"_

"Saat aku mengajakmu makan es krim berdua…kau malah mengajak dia!"

Julie tersentak. Akaba hanya menatapku sedih.

"KENAPA SELALU SAJA DIA?" bentakku lagi.

Julie gemetar dan mundur selangkah. Ia mengedipkan matanya, setitik air mata mengaliri pipinya dan menyatu bersama air hujan.

"Kalian nggak smart…," ujarku pelan dan kecewa sambil berbalik, "Kalian semua…nggak smart…"

Dan aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari sana, aku tak ingin hatiku makin terluka.

_I've got something to give,  
I need someone to hold,  
I need a special kind of something  
Coz I dont wanna be alone..._

-XxX-

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagiku. Hari yang paling nggak smart!

Hujan memang sudah reda, cahaya matahari terbenam dapat terlihat dari sela-sela awan kelabu yang masih tersisa di langit petang. Aku terbaring di tempat tidurku dengan piyama dan selimut menutupi tubuhku.

Aku demam.

"Brengsek," aku menyumpah sambil berbalik telentang menghadap langit-langit kamarku.

"Kotaro!" terdengar suara Kaa-san memanggil dari lantai bawah, "Kotaro, ada temanmu datang!"

Teman? Siapa?

"Kaa-san suruh dia naik ke kamarmu saja, ya!" teriak Kaa-san lagi.

Huuuh, aku tidak bisa menolak. Malas teriak-teriak dengan badan panas seperti ini.

TOK! TOK!

Whoa, cepet juga nih orang.

"Silakan masuk," kataku. Pintu dibuka.

Makhluk berambut merah dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna cokelat menenteng sebuah gitar.

Aku ingin berteriak dan menggeram, tapi tidak sanggup.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku ketus sambil beranjak duduk dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku datang kemari…karena ingin menjelaskan sesuatu," jawabnya tenang, dan duduk di sofa yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurku.

Huh, banyak alasan. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh!

"Yang pertama," ia memulai, "Aku sudah pindah lagi ke Bando."

"UHUOK! UHUOK!"

Aku terbatuk-batuk _shock _mendengar pernyataan Akaba barusan.

"K-kau?" aku tercengang, "Apa kau tidak kena masa percobaan? J-jadi, kau tidak akan bisa bermain sampai turnamen musim gugur?"

"Fuu…," terdengar suara gitar, "Begitulah. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada mengkhianati tim sendiri. Teikoku Gakuen tidak punya irama yang pas denganku."

Orang ini…

Maniak…

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar akan kesalahanmu," kataku menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku.

"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh berniat pindah," kata Akaba, "Aku hanya mengikuti ayahku."

Oh, gitu.

"Dan yang kedua," ia melanjutkan, "Kemarin, Julie meneleponku dan mengatakan kau mengajaknnya makan es krim…"

"UHUOK! UHUOK!"

J-Julie? Astaga, sekarang soal Julie. Perasaanku jadi kacau lagi.

"Dia memohon supaya aku ikut. Tentu saja aku menolak, tapi dia terus meminta aku ikut. Dia bilang kalau hanya pergi berdua bersamamu, dia merasa kikuk dan malu…"

Aku menoleh ke arah Akaba dan _jawdrop_.

"Julie?" tanyaku, "Kikuk dan malu kalau bersamaku?"

"Fuu…apa kau masih belum mengerti?" tanya Akaba. Aku terpekur.

Mungkinkah…Julie menyukaiku? Jadi selama ini…

"Meskipun irama kita tidak cocok," Akaba membenarkan posisi duduknya, bersiap memainkan gitarnya, "Tapi iramamu mudah sekali terbaca."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku gengsi.

"Caramu menatapnya. Caramu bicara padanya. Kau suka pada Julie 'kan? Pasti sudah lama," ujar Akaba gamblang.

Baiklah…aku tidak bisa mengelak. Aku menghela nafas dan menatap selimutku.

_You've got to learn how to love,  
You need to know how to care,  
You've got a special kind of something  
That you just need to share..._

_With her..._

Akaba menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang liriknya sedikit ia ubah. Aku kembali terpekur. Makhluk rese berambut merah itu benar juga.

"Mungkin aku bisa minta Julie untuk menjengukmu…," ujar Akaba. Aku menolak.

"Tidak usah," aku mengalingkan wajah, "Aku yang telah salah karena bersikap kasar padanya. Biar aku sendiri yang menemuinya."

"Fuu…baiklah kalau begitu. Lakukan dengan caramu sendiri."

Aku melirik Akaba yang sedang beranjak pergi.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," pamitnya singkat.

CKLEK, pintu ditutup.

…

Hhh…

Aku memegangi keningku yang masih agak panas, dan juga karena pusing. Tapi, memikirkan kata-kata Akaba tentang Julie tadi…aku tidak bisa diam di sini saja.

Aku yang smart ini merasa bersalah…

Dengan segenap tenaga aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil jaket yang tergantung di lemari. Setelah itu kulilitkan syal di leherku, dan turun ke bawah.

"Kotaro, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kaa-san.

"Pergi sebentar," jawabku.

"Lho? Kau masih demam! Tidak istirahat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nanti saja. Aku ada urusan penting," jawabku singkat, "Itte kimasu!"

Aku cepat-cepat keluar rumah dan pergi menuju rumah Julie. Jalan dari sini ke taman, setelah itu di sebelah kanan taman ada kompleks perumahan…nah di situlah tempatnya.

-XxX-

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku memencet bel rumah bercat hijau itu. Pagar besi yang berada di hadapanku kujadikan pegangan, karena, astaga, suhu badanku sepertinya semakin panas.

Pintu dibuka. Jantungku berdebar-debar rasanya. Tidak tahu kenapa…mungkin karena takut dia tidak mau memaafkanku.

"Kotaro?" Julie mengernyit, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Meskipun pandanganku berkunang-kunang, aku bisa melihat kalau kedua mata Julie bengkak.

Apakah…apakah ia menangis karena aku?

"Julie…maaf datang tiba-tiba," kataku, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Julie terlihat khawatir melihat penampilanku. Dengan jaket dan sweater dan celana…piyama.

…

CELANA PIYAMA! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU KE TEMPAT JULIE DENGAN CELANA PIYAMA?

Julie membukakan pagar. Aku berjalan dengan sangat tidak smart alias terhuyung-huyung. Julie reflek menopangku.

"Kotaro? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik. Ia menyentuh dahiku sekilas. "Astaga! Badanmu panas!"

Yah…begitulah. Aku hanya nyengir seperti biasa menangapi kekagetannya.

Julie membawaku masuk ke ruang tamu dan aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa.

Huwahhhh….empukkk…

Julie berkata,"Tunggu sebentar ya. Kubuatkan teh."

Gadis berkaus putih itu melangkah cepat ke dapur. Anting bundarnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti langkahnya.

Nafasku semakin cepat dan berat. Sial, sial. Aku harus bertahan. Aku harus minta maaf pada Julie.

"Ini tehnya. Minumlah," ujar Julie yang datang dengan dua cangkir teh untuk kami. Aku mengambilnya dan meniupnya perlahan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Julie khawatir.

"Aku ingin minta maaf…," ujarku pelan. Kusesap sedikit tehku, lalu menatap Julie lekat-lekat,"Maaf karena telah membentakmu tadi."

_And if I keep pretending, how will you know?_

Julie menatapku, lalu tertunduk. Ia menatap teh yang ada di cangkirnya.

Aku meletakkan cangkir tehku dan berkata,"Akaba tadi datang ke rumahku," Julie mengangkat kepalanya, "Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"S-semuanya?" Julie tersentak. Pipinya bersemu merah, manis sekali.

"Iya..," aku tersenyum, "Aku…bagaimana ya? Aku cukup kaget."

Heheh. _Cool _banget 'kan kata-kataku?

"Umm…begitu," Julie menanggapi malu-malu. Ia meminum tehnya lalu mengalihkan matanya dariku.

Aku mengambil nafas dan menguatkan tekad. Sambil menahan rasa panas badanku, kugenggam tangan kiri Julie yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya dengan kedua tanganku. Ia sedikit terkejut, dan kukunci pandangannya denganku.

"Julie, aku…," ugh, pandanganku agak berbayang, "Aku mencintaimu."

Matanya membelalak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Karena…karena kau…," aku mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Karena…apa?" tanya Julie bingung.

"Karena kau…karena kau sangat SMART!" kataku mantap, akhirnya.

Julie tercengang.

"MOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! KOTAROOOOOOOOOO!"

Julie menggeram sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya di meja lalu menjitak kepalaku.

_The message I keep sending,  
I've got a special kind of something,  
that I just need to show, ooh_

"AAAAKH!"

BRUK!

Aku menjatuhkan diri dengan sangat dramatis di pangkuan Julie. Ia tersentak.

_I've got something to give,  
I need someone to hold,  
I need a special kind of something  
Coz I dont wanna be alone..._

"K-Kotaro? Kotaro?" ia mengguncang bahuku supaya aku bangun, "Kotaro? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku sengaja tak berkutik.

"Kotaro? D-demammu parah ya? Astaga!" Julie berusaha menghadapkan wajahku padanya dan memegang dahiku yang panas. Jadilah aku berbaring di sofa dengan kepalaku di pangkuan Julie.

Rasanya…aku akan sembuh.

_I've got to learn how to love,  
I need to know how to care,  
I've got a special kind of something  
That I just need to share..._

"Aduh…Julie..kau memukulku terlalu keras…nggak smart…aku jadi tambah sakit…," kataku dengan ekspresi menderita.

"Bohong," kata Julie, "Cepat bangun atau kusiram kau dengan teh!"

HIYA!

Aku melonjak bangun. Galak banget sih…

"Akan kuantar kau pulang," kata Julie, "Istirahatlah di rumah…"

Aku baru akan menjawab ketika rasa gatal memenuhi tenggorokanku…

"UHUK! UHUK!" aku terbatuk-batuk dengan sangat tidak smart di depan Julie. Julie terlihat khawatir dan mengusap-usap punggungku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo pulang ke rumahmu!" ujarnya.

_Something to give, someone to hold,  
Special kind of something, don't wanna be alone,  
Ooh_

Ah…akhirnya batukku berhenti. Saat kutengadahkan kepalaku, wajah Julie tepat berada di depan wajahku.

…

Ciuman pertama di hari jadian pertama.

SMART!

Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Julie diam saja, tapi rona pipinya telrihat semakin jelas. Aku terus maju pelan-pelan dan…

UKH! Gawat!

Kupalingkan wajahku dan berdiri dari sofa,"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!"

Julie tertawa habis-habisan. Sialan, nggak smart…

-XxX-

"Nanti sampai di rumah, makan lalu minum obat ya," ujar Julie. Kami sudah sampai di pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kau…tidak apa-apa kembali ke rumahmu sendirian? Sudah malam lho," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh tidak begitu jauh," jawabnya, "Kau terbatuk-batuk terus…pasti karena tadi berlatih waktu hujan…"

"Tadi aku juga sempat bersin-bersin di rumah," jawabku santai, "Biarlah, aku 'kan ingin ke Christmas Bowl, jadi harus latihan keras!"

Setelah itu kurasakan sentuhan hangat di pipiku.

…

Eh? J-Julie mencium pipiku?

"J-Julie?" aku menoleh dengan wajah kacau karena kaget dan senang.

Julie tersenyum manis dan berkata,"Iya-iya…kau memang smart…"

He?

"Kau punya sesuatu yang istimewa, Kotaro…," ujarnya dengan pipi memerah, "Kau bisa membaginya pada siapa saja. Dan kau tidak perlu merasa sendirian, karena ada Akaba temanmu, dan juga…aku. Benar 'kan?"

Aku tertawa seseingkat dan se-_cool _mungkin.

"Terima kasih…Julie," ujarku sambil mengacak rambut birunya dengan penuh sayang.

Aku nyengir lebar. Tak sia-sia perjuanganku ke sini. Akhirnya semua kesalahpahaman terselesaikan.

_Learn how to love, know how to care,  
Special kind of something I just need to share..._

"Julie?" panggilku di tengah perjalanan.

"Ya?" Julie menoleh.

"Pergi denganku yuk!" ajakku.

"Ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Ke…ke mana ya? Pokoknya pergi denganku!" ajakku lagi.

"Iya, tapi ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang smart! Mau 'kan?" pintaku, "Ayolah ayolah ayolah—"

"Duuh! Iya iya! Berhentilah mengatakan hal bodoh!" omel Julie.

Aku tersenyum senang,"SMART!"

-The End-

* * *

So smart!

Terima kasih semua yang sudah membaca…endingnya aneh ya? Aku bingung mendadak saat mengetiknya. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, semoga kalian menyukai ceritaku ini!

Review dong? Anonymous juga boleh!

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnyaaa! Mata aimashooou!

-K. F. Undinee


End file.
